stabyourselffandomcom-20200214-history
Collective Tale
Collective Tale is a forum game created by FuriousHedgehog after TurretBot jokingly proposed it be created in Chat "Room v3. The game revolves around multiple users creating a story, much like the Twatter Story games; however unlike those games, it can be dropped mid-sentence and picked up by the next post. Page 1 Once upon a time There was a man named Edd, and he was walking on a very oriental sacred place and he found a dancing elephant which told him to eat baby kittens to which he replied that the elephant is a sick and cruel person. So then the elephant is a person. The surprise in the package is that the elephant went to Harvard for four years. It was a liberal arts major, however, and only had the funds to yell to Edd to enter in the steam group chat and he just couldn't control his power of your mind so he fucked Himself into a very, very deep stupor. He saw a large lion walk up to him, so he screamed "EEEEAWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAE!" The lion circled the elephant (let's call him Trevor) for hours, and no help arrived. He felt a deep helplessness; a feeling that there was no hope he would leave this situation alive. The lion bit Trevor's ankle. He was dead; there was absolutely no way he could survive this now. Miraculously, he got up and ran as fast as he could, hoping to leave the lion. She (though the lion could have been a juvenile male. Trevor never studied these sorts of things.) easily caught up to him. Trevor kicked the lion, mortally injuring her. Unfortunately, he tripped, and died. His funeral was held two weeks later on March 3rd, 2012, when a potato gained sentience, causing a ultra nuclear bomb to launch, and this ultra nuclear bomb can destroy the whole universe, so Glados had to install a giant pellet catcher, which succeeds. But the bomb is now stuck to the planet, so a termite came and complained of his unbelievably smelly odor. He Runs away from his smelly grandma, and he go into the smelly house of his smelly grandma accidently, who bakes him some smelly cookies. but it turns out that smelly!grandma is actually the legendary creature YO MOMMA and brody are now here, and say a yo mama so old joke which caused everyone to groan so hard that they died. Then the pellet catcher suddenly turned A portal was opened just kidding it stayed closed until 6 AM on Monday when it was still closed. Then it opened... just to close like two seconds later. and Gaben appeared, and hes angry because nobody given their wallet, so he slipped in a puddle of literature, causing a stock market crash in full pieces and garfield comic strips which often murder innocent people. Then magicpillow killed somebody by his face, and his face are bleeding, so he called medic by screaming "MEEEDEEECK!!!111!", and medic come and hacked up MagicPillow with his Ubersaw. Then, with 1 HP left, MagicPillow danced. People came from miles around to see him dancing with TurretBot and B-Man99. Edd rode in on his horse, Mr. Ed, and threw a medkit at MagicPillow, healing him. Then Edd hit a cat, and the cat punch Edd into the BattleBlock Theater, Page 2 which he did not like so he left a negative review. In response, the cats created an even grander and deadlier performance. Edd decided to run away but he can't run because his foot are glued on the ground for no reasons, and the cats...Category:Forum Games